Boggarts
Jacob Ivy "Curiousity killed the cat." Blah, blah. Everytime someone says it, it sounds like a demented chant. Ask none, know none, be none: Curiosity killed the cat. Ivy wasn't a cat - that didn't apply to her, no matter how many times her dad and cousins would chime it. By now, the moral of the story, in her opinion, was that 'Curiousity killed the cat' is a sick thing to preach. Especially to your children. It might not be the best time to face a Boggart, in front of everyone that she would have to face 10 months out of the year, for four years, but as Professor Berrin was saying "It's best to face a Boggart with two or more people. It confuses it," So, if by some chance she couldn't handle it, Berrin would step in, or Thomas, or someone else. The outcome couldn't be so entirely horrible, could it? It was a learning experience, after all. The wardrobe was kind of daunting, despite it seemingly harmless geometric shape. Maybe her boggart would be in the form of a wardobe? She had to laugh at that. Whomever owned it hadn't even gotten the chance to stain it - it was still a pale, fresh pine, new enough that she wouldn't be surprised to find sawdust inside. How did Berrin even know there was a Boggart inside? For sure? The door rattled. Now was the moment of truth! Test your mettle! See what you're made - "Kas?" A scrawny blond boy stepped out, narrowly avoiding falling on his face. Clumsy, like always. He looked like he was on stilts, mainly because he was so tall - at least in reference to Ivy. In truth, he wasn't more than 5"6', and he wasn't likely to hit another growth spurt. He pushed his glasses back on his nose - like always - and looked at her, wide-eyed. Part of her was extremely excited to see him - another part was horribly embarrased by is predecessor. The rest, however, turned to stone. What would he do? "Ivy!" She flinched away at his outstretched arms, taking out her wand. Maybe knowing it was a Boggart, being scared of the possibilities, was her fear? She thought hopefully, until she saw pain warp his features. His hands went to a spot, just below his ribs, where red was now blossoming. "Ivy?" Kaspars took a step back, clearly not all there, his eyes watering. "Riddikulus!" All she knew is that she wanted it to change - to anything else. There was absolutely nothing nothing nothing nothing funny here. Laughing was sinful. Piercing screams replaced Kaspar's nonsensical murmurs and wandering questions Ivy was convinced she could only hear*. A darker, ashy blonde was in his place, the frame smaller, more fragile, now tumbling towards the floor. Her eyes were hauntingly like her daughters, but no one would be able to tell as her eyelids were shut with painful force, body curled in on itself. "Riddikulus!" ''Ivy shouted; she had an even harder time breathing than thinking - trying to figure out how to fix it. But she couldn't. She couldn't catch her breath, and she couldn't force a laugh anymore. ''"Riddikulus! Riddikulus!"'' It now stilled - the body had to be almost 6 feet tall, shoulders suddenly broader, eyes open, but unseeing. He had a long face, etched with several worrylines on his tall forehead, mouth set in a perpetual, half-hearted frown. His hair was platinum, as if it couldn't choose whether to go white, or to stay begrudgingly blond, and forever unruly. A revolver was in his hand, and a hole in his head. "I can't do this," ---- *Let's delve deeper, shall we? What are some horrible things Kas ''could say? : "I told Eva to tell everyone. Ivy, we thought you were insane - we were trying to help. Just like how we were trying to help by being nice to you - no one else was going to. And about the kiss... that was the same thing." : "I'm sorry the kids at Hogwarts aren't as charitable as we were. I guess not all izdzimums are created equal." Miriam Lili Cleo Cleo lingered towards the back, reluctant and worried, but also curious; she couldn't think of anything she was especially afraid of... heights, maybe? But how would that work, with a Boggart? And even more so, she needed to know how to defeat it if she ever stumbled across one. It was better that she got it out of the way now. Slowly but surely the line moved forward, Cleo adamantly taking her place at the very tail end, before she was the very last left. She squared her shoulders and approached the cabinet warily, wand clenched in her right hand, when a familiar woman stomped out and slammed the wardrobe door behind her. Cleo's heartbeat started to pick up and she knew this was a huge mista- The woman, high cheekbones and full lips - normally stately - were contorted into pure fury, strode quickly over to her and roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair. Cleo was breathing shallowly, eyes glazing over as she tried to check out of the situation entirely. Her mother noticed this and tightened her grip, raising her free hand behind her to strike Cleo across the face before she leaned down and hissed - "You'll pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you" - and then rose her voice to full volume and bellowed - "You almost burned the house down! Did you just so conveniently forget to take your pills today, again!?" Cleo struggled weakly to get away from her, which was met with another smack and a sharp tug, and the tears welling up in her eyes spilled over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she murmured breathlessly, words running into each other. This only seemed to fuel her mother's anger as she forcefully popped the cap to a white pill bottle, pouring out a handful, and shoved them into Cleo's mouth. She tried desperately to spit them out, coughing and sputtering, before she toppled over. Category:More Information Than You Asked For Category:Fanfic